


Lola Goes on the Internet

by AlchyHolic



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchyHolic/pseuds/AlchyHolic
Summary: Lola wants to go on the internet and make videos. The kind she started making not even she expected.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Lola Goes on the Internet

"...and we just finish up with a touch of red lipstick!" Lola Loud exclaimed excitedly.

The entire evening had been spent meticulously preparing the video, taking off and putting on make up, over and over again until she got it just right. It was a lot of time but in order to get her new video channel started.

"Mwah!" she puckered up her lips as they came dangerously close to the camera lens. She gave her glamour eyes, primping up her hair to the camera. 

"Just apply the make up like that and you too can look as beautiful as I do! Toodles!" Lola said excitedly.

The camera turned off, Lola wasting no time at all. She connected the camera to Lori's laptop, uploading her very first video to the web. She excitedly kept staring at the screen, watching the upload bar fill up.

"What are you doing?" Lana asked, walking into their room. She passed her by, grabbing a net and rope from underneath her bed.

"Shh shh shh!" Lola simply said, not looking in her direction. Her hand was used to wave at her, almost in dismissal.

Lana rolled her eyes, grabbing her equipment as she left the room. The door closed behind her, leaving Lola alone once again, staring blankly at the screen.

As soon as the video uploaded, Lola let out a squeal of delight, immediately pressing play. She rewatched the video once, then again, and another. The world around her was lost as she kept refreshing the page, seeing her views climb slowly. Most of the views were probably hers though.

Lola put her head down, her chin pressed against the table. Her fingers began to tap on the table rhythmically, as she continued to wait. Her boiling point seemed to be coming close, as she screamed out "What's taking so long!"

She closed her eyes, letting out a small yawn. "I'm just gonna rest my eyes for a bit." 

Lola was awoken by the sound of a notification on the computer. She scurried to find what was new. 

'A new comment has been added' 

Excitedly, she began reading the text on the screen. Maybe it was from another girl, telling her how lucky she is to have found someone to teach her to be beautiful. The smile on her face disappeared as she continued to read the comment.

"Have you ever thought about doing camshows?"

Lola was puzzled by the question. She wasn't nearly experienced on online culture to know what that is. Her eyes did, however, shift over to the "Thumbs up" on her video. With a smile on her face, she replied to the comment.

"I'm glad you liked my video! But I don't know what camshows are".

Not even 5 seconds passed by, before she got a new notification. This time it was a private message. Lola hovered to the icon, opening up the message.

"You're very beautiful. I'm sure someone like you can make a lot of money on there. All you have to do is record yourself live like you were doing right now and people pay you immediately." This was followed by a link to a website with too many characters to name.

Lola was immediately intrigued by the phrase "pay you immediately". She cautiously clicked the link, despite Lori's warnings of a bunch of creeps on the internet. The link itself took her to a simple registration page, much like the one she had to fill out to her regular video page. 

She clicked on the home button, only to be met with a black screen and nothing else. The address bar was filled with various numbers and letters that didn't spell out anything in particular. Still a bit hesitant, she went back to the previous message.

"Are you sure that's ok? What's the catch?" Lola replied back.

The message came back after a few seconds. "Only 2 things. Don't tell anyone at all and keep making these makeup videos so me and my... friends can give you lots of views."

Lola pondered the deal. So far it didn't feel like a creepy thing to do. He wasn't asking for anything more than just the makeup videos. With a sigh, Lola clicked the link again, and began the process of making an account.

The process was surprisingly simple and highly detailed. It even explained how to make one of those accounts to hold your money and link it to this one. The one thing this website really lacked, however, was any sort of explanation to what this was. Even her usual video site where Luan uploads her video has explanations for that.

After about nearly an hour, everything seemed to be finished. She clicked on the home button, this time displaying a block to where her stream would show up, and chat on the bottom. The sidebar was a simple menu which simply had a button to "Go Live" and other stuff to control the stream. Overall it was a simple design.

Lola got up, walking outside to the hallway and started to go down the stairs. She stopped halfway seeing everyone in the living room watching TV.

She ran back up to her room, a chair being placed on the door knob. "That person did say nobody could know...."

Lola went over to her bed, sitting down, putting the laptop at her end as she took a seat on the other end. With a huge sigh, she let out all her pre-show jitters and put on her pageant smile. GO LIVE.

Lola showed up on the computer, nervously waving. Right below a number showed up: 0 viewers. She was unsure of what to do, immediately thinking back to the message. 

"Oh right... my makeup!" Lola said, hopping off the bed to grab her box. By the time she came back, the counter went up to 1 viewer. Her heart skipped a beat, smiling as she looked at the chat box. "Hello" 

"Oh, hello! I'm uhh... gonna be applying make up right now. I don't umm... Gosh.. sorry. I'm new. I just signed up and not sure what to do really." Lola giggled nervously.

The viewer replied, "That's fine. Go ahead. :D" 

Lola smiled. "Ok... so the process to apply makeup is..." she began. She mirrored the movements with her original video. using the video on screen as a mirror. In nearly no time at all, she had applied blush, eyeliner and lastly, her red lipstick. Getting carried away, she air-kissed the camera. 

"And that's how you do it." 

She looked down to her viewer count. It had already grown to 15 viewers. Nearly everyone in the chat box was complementing her looks and style. They mentioned how pretty she was and how skillfully she applied the makeup.

A notification popped up, showing up in text on the video: "Anonymous4673 has donated 20$"

"Woah! Really?" Lola exclaimed. She quickly went into her separate tab, refreshing the page for her money. Sure enough, 20$ had been donated into her account.

"Oh my gosh! That's so nice of you!" she blushed, pressing her hands to her cheeks. This was followed by a flurry of compliments in the chat. She had to go through each one slowly, giggling at every comment. The viewer count climbed up to 34 viewers.

"Do I do fashion? Yes I do! It's one of my expertise, actually!" Lola said, replying to another anonymous person in the chat.

"Can we see? Of course!" Lola exclaimed, excitedly hurrying to get all her outfits from her closet. 

So began Lola's online fashion show. She went from outfit to outfit, explaining each one and why she chose each piece. Eventually getting to summer.

"Do I have any bikinis? I mean.. I do but they're not very fashionable..." Lola began, getting interrupted by a new donation.

"50$ donation from Anonymous525921" Followed by a comment right beneath it. "Please show us the swimsuit! :D"

Lola slowly struggled with this dilemma. She was about to be in a bikini in front of people she didn't know. Was it right? They don't know where I live anyway?

Everyone in the chat complementing her agreed, wanting her to show her a bikini. 

"W-well... I guess it's no big deal. Hold on." Lola said. She slowly took off her current outfit, out of view of the camera, slid on her bikini. It was a two-piece bathing suit, sliding on her underwear first. Her arms shook so much she could hardly control them. She shuddered as she exhaled, trying to calm herself down.

"It's ok. They're all being super nice. Not really creepy. Plus they're giving me all that money just for being me! It's no big deal" She tried reassuring herself.

Nervously, she climbed back on the bed, the only thing she was wearing was basically a bra and panties. With a quivering lip, she spoke into the laptop softly, her left hand grabbing on to her right forearm, trying to keep it from shaking. "S-So... this is my swimsuit."

The chat immediately exploded into a series of both compliments and emojis, several being heart eyes, hearts, or simply thumbs up. The viewer count was now at 86 viewers.

All of a sudden, several smaller donations started trickling in: 10$, 5$, 8$, 3$. Lola's smile came back after seeing those donations. "You guys are seriously super nice!"

Lola's attention was immediately turned to the 100$ donation, followed by a comment: "Hey! Do you think we can see underneath that swimsuit? ;)"

Lola's heart fluttered, stammering as she was unsure of how to even answer that question. The flood of chat text continued as more and more people encouraged Lola to do it. Not one of them used any foul language either, which actually put Lola more at ease.

"W-well... I g-guess it's ok, right?" Lola stammered, her hands reaching behind her back.

The stream of emojis exploded in the chat, all completely anxious to see Lola. She actually quite liked the attention. With a slow hand, she undid the hook behind her, the straps falling down to her sides, her swimsuit only being kept up by her hand on her chest. 

Even more donations trickled in, smaller quantities this time. Lola's head filled with thoughts about what she was doing, being clouded by the money and compliments everyone was paying her.

"Ok.. here goes." Lola's arms came down, her bare chest being exposed. Lola's perky, pink nipples were clearly visible, her arms beside her, unsure of what to do with them. The chat was full of heart eyes emojis, many people asking her to do poses since she had mentioned she was in pageants.

Lola complied, striking a pose, her face still clearly showing how nervous she was. Her hands came up above her head, her slender body coming into full view. She struck another pose, this time coming closer to the camera, getting on all fours. Her breasts came in perfect, full view, the chat simply going crazy.

She continued to read the comments passing by, many of them asking if they could also see the bottom part.

"Y-you wanna see down there too?" she asked nervously. It was an overwhelming YES vote, everyone pleading for her to do it.

Lola shuddered, kneeling upright as her hands found their way down to her underwear. Her thumbs entered on either side of her as she began to slowly pull on it. She continued reading every compliment that came her way, a smile spreading across her face.

"LOLA! What gives?!" a shout was heard at the door.

Lola immediately was brought back to reality, Lana banging on the door.

"Uhh... hold on!" Lola exclaimed. She immediately clicked on the Go Offline button, shutting down her stream. Quickly, she logged out of the website, meeting with the black website screen. She closed out of everything, put her clothes back on and hurried towards the door which Lana continued to knock on.

"Yeah yeah what?" Lola asked.

"What do you mean, what? This is my room too!" Lana said, running inside. She ran to her bedside, grabbing a toolbox from underneath her bed before running back out.

Lola exhaled heavily. Her heart was pounding, and she couldn't catch her breath. It took her a few minutes to properly compose herself before she found the strength to go back to the computer.

She went back to her regular website, trying not to think about the... OTHER, website. 

New notifications popped up, Lola curious to see what they were. Her original makeup video had well over 1000 views, with about a dozen comments. Most of them complimented her makeup, with some ending in "I can't wait to see you again, ;D"

Lola's heart fluttered, just thinking about it. She went to check her other website, to check her balance. In only a few minutes of being on camera, she had made over 300$. A smile spread across Lola's face.

"I wonder when I'll go live again..."

THE END


End file.
